fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Anarax
Fire |ailments = Fireblight Stun |weaknesses = Dragon Water |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted by ElusiveSeeker }} Anarax are Brute Wyverns. Physiology Anarax are colossal Brute Wyverns. Their large, oblong head is covered in crimson-colored armored plating and has multiple horns and spikes. The rest of the body is covered in thick, dark brown scales. Like most Brute Wyverns, they possess small arms and muscular legs with four clawed toes on either foot. The tail is long, thick, and ends in a red, round, spiked club similar to an Ankylosaurus. Abilities Anarax are known to eat rocks and melt them down into lava which it can then spit at foes. It can also simply shoot the rocks it ate as projectiles from its mouth, or break down the rocks into piece and buffet enemies with rocky shrapnel. Their armored head and barbed tail club also serve as formidable weapons, both being capable of crushing smaller enemies. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropod *Infraorder: Volcanic Wyvern *Superfamily: Titan Wyvern *Family: Anarax Habitat Range The only known habitats of these humongous creatures are the Ingle Isle, Tower Summit, and the Highland. Ecological Niche Despite its appearance, these Brute Wyverns actually feed on rocks and ores. They are also herbivores, easily capable of stripping a tree of its branches and leaving behind the trunk. Because of their size, no monsters are known to actively prey on them. There are a few creatures however that are capable of injuring an even killing a fully grown Anarax. These monsters include Akantor, Alatreon, Poborubarumu, Magna Karchinos, and Himaciha. Biological Adaptations Anarax are easily one of the largest Brute Wyverns, attaining a length of 7522.95 cm and standing at a height of 3761.47 cm. Anarax has armored plating on the front half of its body, specifically the head, neck, and back. The armor around its jaws sport tooth-like growths which give the creature the impression of having sharp teeth, though this is not the case. Similar growths are found on its lower jaw. Also sprouting from the armor are horns; a long one on its snout and a smaller one above each eye. Dark brown scales cover the rest of its body. Each scale is 10 centimeters thick. Anarax is known for its ability to turn rocks into lava. It does so by using its specialized chambered stomach. When it ingests rocks and ore, they are digested in the first chamber. The chyme is sent to the second chamber where any available nutrients are absorbed into the body. Any undigestable remains are sent into the third where is heated and turned into lava. The lava is sent into the fourth and final chamber for storage. Plant material travels only through the first two chambers. At the end of its tail is a bony tail club that is studded with numerous small spikes. Its tail is reminiscent of a medieval flail. It also has powerful lungs which allows it to generate a vacuum whenever it inhales through its mouth. Behavior Anarax are actually quite docile despite their size and appearance. Juveniles are nomadic and travel vast distances before reaching adulthood and finding a place to call home. Anarax are also known to sleep for long periods of time. There was a time where an Anarax was said to have slept for 24 hours. Carves Low Rank This monster cannot be fought in Low Rank. High Rank G Rank Attacks *'Roar': Anarax will roar whenever it enters rage modes or spots the hunter for the first time. Requires HG Earplugs to block and causes a large amount of damage. *'Bite': Anarax lowers its head and bites a hunter. This attack causes moderate to high damage. *'Earthshaking Stomp': Anarax raises one of its legs and stomps the ground in a fashion akin to Deviljho. This attack causes moderate to high damage and causes tremors. *'Vacuum Breath': Anarax takes in a huge amount of air through its mouth, allowing it to suck in hunters and bring them closer to it. This attack does not do any damage but allows Anarax to attack any hunters that were brought towards it. *'Tail Slam': Anarax looks behind it, raises its tail and slams it down similarly to Duramboros. This attack causes moderate to high damage and causes tremors. *'Tail Sweep': Anarax performs its Tail Slam attack, and then sweeps its tail across the ground in a 180 degree radius. In rage mode it will sweep its tail 360 degrees. This attack causes high damage and causes tremors. *'Rock Blast': Anarax grabs a rock with its mouth and swallows it. It will then regurgitate the rock and fire it from its mouth. It can either shoot the rock immediately after ingesting it or hold the rock for some time before firing it. This attack causes high damage and inflicts Stun. *'Pebble Storm': Anarax eats a rock and breaks it down into pieces in its mouth. It then unleashes a vortex of pebbles from its mouth. This attack causes high damage and inflicts Stun. *'Rolling Stone': Anarax uses its mouth to pluck a rock from the ground. It will then use its tail to send the rock rolling forward at a fast pace. This attack causes high damage. *'Baseball Swing': Anarax will chuck a small rock upwards and then swing its tail to hit the rock towards a hunter, like swinging a bat to hit a baseball. This attack causes moderate to high damage and has a chance to inflict Stun. *'Rock Smash': Anarax uses its mouth to pluck a rock from the ground. It will then use its tail to shatter the rock, sending fragments flying everywhere. This attack causes high damage and has a chance to inflict Stun. *'Lava Flow': Anarax makes a gurgling sound and lowers its head to shoot a stream of lava. This attack causes high damage and inflicts Fireblight. *'Lava Bombs': Anarax will shoot a glob of lava at a hunter. In rage mode it will shoot three globs in a row. This attack causes high damage and inflicts Fireblight. *'Lava Pool': Anarax looks at the ground and breathe a large amount of lava that forms a pool of lava. Any hunters that stand in this lava pool will have their health drained and be inflicted with Fireblight. *'Volcanic Fountain': Anarax raises its head and shoots lava from its mouth. The lava falls down around Anarax, creating the effect of a fountain spouting water. Any hunters that step into the lava will be slightly knocked backwards and be inflicted with Fireblight. Etymology The English name Anarax is a combination of the Ancient Greek word ἄναξ anax and the Latin word rex. Both words mean king. The Japanese name Giganax is a combination of the Greek word γίγας gigas (giant) and the Ancient Greek word ἄναξ anax (king). Theme Notes *Anarax was inspired by theropod dinosaurs such as Giganotosaurus, Megalosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus. Its design was based on volcanoes. *Its head, back, arms, and tail can be broken. The tail needs to be broken before it can be cut off. *Anarax cannot become fatigued and it is immune to traps. *Anarax's roar requires HG Earplugs to block and causes damage. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:6 Star Level Monster